nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mega Mastodon
Flywheel blaster? What evidence is there that this is a semi-auto Flywheel Blaster? There's no source listed, the gun has no accelerator button, the space behind the darts appears big enough for a motorized plunger (and too big for a flywheel pusher), and I heard that Mega darts may be incompatible with flywheel systems because they are too squishy. Is there any confirmation from Nerf as to the type of blaster this is? LunaticMS (talk) 20:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :My apologies, it seems that information for the blaster simply states that it is motorized and semi-automatic, which is usually what the average flywheel blaster is. I was up late making these articles, and I clearly made a mistake. Jet Talk • ] 00:25, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::No Worries! But the Nerf about page in the sources doesn't even specify that this is semi-auto. It says it's the "first-ever motorized MEGA blaster" and that it "boasts incredible rapid-fire speeds". Couldn't it still be fully auto? A MEGA Vulcan/Stampede, essentially? The trigger looks shallow enough that it could be just an electronic start/stop switch that you can hold down. LunaticMS (talk) 01:57, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Added a source about the Mastodon being semi-automatic; the article in question describes the Mastodon "firing as fast as you can pull the trigger". Some details aren't included with the official Hasbro descriptions, unfortunately. Jet Talk • ] 03:38, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think that source (Gizmodo) just grabbed its basic info from the official release that was already referenced here. There isn't a link to that article's sources in/at the end of the article itself. When they say "firing as fast as you can pull the trigger", I feel like that's just a bit of embelishing upon the fact that it's motorized, and presumably fires the instant you pull the trigger, but not necessarily that it's not full-auto. I mean, it could be semi-auto, but without any official word, I think Gizmodo is doing some speculation of their own. LunaticMS (talk) 04:08, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, that could potentially be the case. Unfortunately, the official release info as well as what Gizmondo's reporting are our only sources on the upcoming blasters right now. If we get more information soon from elsewhere online, or if Hasbro helps and clears up any misconceptions about the blasters, then we can fix the article as needed. Jet Talk • ] 04:17, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Now the page definitively says flywheel, full-auto, and mentions an acceleration trigger, none of which can be substantiated with proof. I get that people really enjoy their speculation, but it seems a bit silly to keep changing this page when no new details have been released. Really all of the above should be removed, and it should just be listed as a battery-powered Mega blaster. Perhaps it can be said that it's either semi or full-auto. At least those are guaranteed truths. LunaticMS (talk) 05:23, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Added a source about all of the things you mentioned. Jet Talk • ] 07:16, February 17, 2016 (UTC)